As is known, audio-frequency controls in energy supply systems must undertake the task of optimizing the lead curve (load management) through the connection and disconnection of energy consuming units, as well as tariff stages of the measuring equipment. Street lights, traffic signals, alarm equipment, and the like can be similarly controlled.
In space heating systems, which are loaded to their full capacity limits, the reconnection of the system after a longer voltage interruption, may be made more difficult by the fact that all heating regulation devices which were simultaneously connected show a maximum inadequacy gap in heat loads. Likewise, an emergency voltage group present can be overcharged by the existing load.
The reconnection of the system or system component is made significantly easier, when the audio-frequency commands to add to a fully loaded system are ignored before any actuation of the system protection switches.
One object of the invention is to significantly accelerate the system reconstruction of an electrical supply system controlled by means of an audio-frequency commmand upon return of the voltage after system interruption or in the case of an as yet dormant system, to initiate its operation.